goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Shreeky and Ratso Catso Call Kikko Hayashida A Crybaby During Frozen/Grounded
Summary Cast *Shreeky *Ratso Catso *Shimajirō Shimano *Mimirin Midorihara *Nyakkii Momoyama *Mitsuo Kawashima *Sakurako Koinuma *Senichi Tanaka *Kikko Hayashida *Akio Toriyama *Marurin Sasaki *Rei Kobayashi *Torippii Sorano Transcript Part 1: Shreeky and Ratso Catso Make Fun Of Kikko Hayashida During Frozen *(Goanimate City USA, 12:30 pm, it's a peaceful afternoon as the characters are watching Frozen, however Charlie and Lola aren't behaving at all) *Shreeky and Ratso Catsi: Ha! (X20) Kikko Hayashida, due to being sad over Anna's death, you're such a crybaby! You are a crybaby! (X10) *and Ratso Catso began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Kikko Hayashida in the style of Notes In Your Lunch Bag from Bizaardvark. *Shreeky and Ratso Catso: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a puppy. Scared of lightning you are, whimping like a puppy. *Shreeky, Ratso Catso and chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! *Shreeky: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. *Shreeky, Ratso Catso and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! *Shreeky and Ratso Catso and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby!! *Hayashida began to cry even mega hardest to the point she cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the entire GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, killing over 400,000 people, injuring over 398,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives *Akio Toriyama: (In Scary Voice 5000% louder with black background surrounded by flames) OH!!!! (X60) SHREEKY AND RATSO!!! (X10) BOTH OF YOU, GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU TWO HAVE DONE ANOTHER BAD THING ONCE AGAIN!!!!_YOU......TWO....ARE....IN.....VERY......BIG (X30) TROUBLE AND IN MEGA HYPER DEAD MEAT!!!! *to: Outside Shreeky's 3 story house. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the Scary sound effect played really loudly. *to: The living room *Akio Toriyama: Shreeky and Ratso Catso, how bloody dare you two idiots make fun of my girlfriend my age, Kikko Hayashida and made her cry a massive, enormous, and gigantic tsunami of tears to flood the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas due to the sad scene in Frozen over Anna's death. Now, we're gonna have to pay $1,800,000 to repair the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas!!! *Shimajirō: I agree with Akio-san! *Mimirin: You both probably killed over 400,000 people because of what you did to Kikko Hayashida!! *Nyakkii: Even worse, you both just killed whole entire families! *Mitsuo Kawashima: And thanks to the two of you blithering idiots, we will also be paying over 398,000 hospital bills because of what you two losers did to make Kikko Hayashida bawl! *Torippii Sorano: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Kikko Hayashida's massive and gigantic tsunami of tears!! *Kirinta Kusano: Why would you two idiots make Kikko Hayashida cry like that?! Why?! (X10) You two idiots should know doing that kind of stuff like that can really make Kikko Hayashida cry extremely mega harder, you stupid ugly kids!!! *Satomi Hiroyuki: That's it! You both are grounded for Double Humanity, and for this Azura is going to beat you both up! Azura, beat Charlie and Lola up! Part 2 Finale: Akio Toriyama Comforts Kikko Hayashida/Kikko Hayashida's Bedtime Feet Worship *Kikko Hayashida is whimpering in distraught Category:Grounded Videos Category:Ratso Catso's grounded days Category:Shreeky gets grounded series